Doctrine
War philosophy Ghosts of Retribution are a young Chapter and as such have not yet developed their own way of waging war. Currently they are drawing inspiration from standard tactics of the Codex Astartes and their progenitors - Raven Guard, however as time passes they might learn from other Chapters or create a fighting style of their own. Your officers know following doctrines and may adopt them, but it takes 5 years to retrain the whole Chapter and decreases Chapter morale by d3 degrees. Also, if Chapter is not testing its skills constantly, proficiency declines by a single degree every decade. Traits and bonuses Your men benefit from following traits: *'Mormarkian Recruits' - Most of the men you recruit are from the icy world of Mormark. Their knowledge helps your chapter fight better when in cold weather conditions. If all of your men are from Mormark, you also gain (+10) to Mountains as preferred terrain. =DOMINANT RECRUITING TRAIT= *'Faith Divided '- Not having a unified cult means you can get no ideology bonus. Levels of proficiency *Miserable -30 = attempting this is almost guaranteed to end in a disaster *Very weak -20 = it is extremely risky to use this action, expect failure *Weak -10 = this is one of the weaknesses of your Chapter *Average +0 = don't expect miracles, but you have a decent fighting chance *Good +10 = this is one of your strengths and should be exploited against enemies *Very Good +20 = this action will bring you nearly guaranteed victory *Heroic +30 = you can lose only against the worst of odds Tactical actions descriptions *'Advance' - task force advances forward trying to minimise casualties and gain ground. *'Assault '- task force charges forward trying to break enemy resistance and inflict greater casualties. If possible, they will attempt to engage them in melee. *'Skirmish' - task force engages enemy in ranged combat without trying to push them. Can be used with melee-oriented troops too, but there's a greater chance of skirmish turning into a proper engagement. *'Maneouvre' - task force will try to flank or surround enemies. *'Defend' - task force will take up positions to defend their location. *'Retreat '- task force will attempt to orderly leave the battlefield. *'Deep Strike' - task force will rapidly deploy in hostile territory while trying to maintain their organisation, can be combined with other actions. Usable for boarding actions and planetfalls. *'Surgical Strike' - task force will attempt to perform one specific objective such as assassination, sabotage, destruction or capture of designated target. *'Infiltrate' - task force will attempt to penetrate enemy lines without fighting them and then emerge behind their backs. Size of the task force is an important factor for this tactical action. *'Shatter' - task force will advance in tight formation, using their superior firepower to break the enemy. Used by the Astartes Legions, benefits from numbers. Additional Operational Guidelines *'Revenants of the Ghost Company are to engage in operations with no less than 2 members at all times'. One member of the team has the responsibility to hold an extraction route open at all times for the other member(s) of the team to escape through in the event that problems occur in the mission. This member can also relay messages if absolutely necessary (vox silence is preferred on stealth missions) to outside forces. Otherwise the Revenant is to remain hidden. *'Command Squad Composition' - Every Command squad is to be composed of one Champion, Banner Bearer, Lieutenant, Apothecary and two additional Veterans that serve at the call of the Captain as his Honour Guard and all that that position entails. *'Marines should never deploy in groups of less than 10, no matter what the assumed circumstances'. This became apparent during the farce that was the Cleansing of San Larion, where the small groups of 2 or 3 marines assigned to guard different assets from the 'rioters' were easy prey for genestealer purestrains and hybrids.